


Mates For Life

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Relationship Discussions, Talking, kind of, not really but a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's been super affectionate and playful the past few days, and Clint's just been going along with it because it didn't seem like a big deal. But then Phil says he hassomething important to tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates For Life

Phil was trotting and jumping around happily on the bed. Making little high pitched noises in his throat. He sounded like he was whining but Clint knew he wasn't upset and that's just what he sounded like.

They had just finished changing the sheets and of course. Phil wanted to play on them. It didn't help that Clint was shining a laser pointer on the bed, moving it around all over the place.

Despite Phil's ability to think for himself, and think like he would as a person. He couldn't stop certain things. Like trying to catch a laser pointer. Phil knew better, he knew he couldn't catch it. But every time that little red spot of light showed up. All thoughts were gone. The only thought he had, was catching that spot.

Clint always liked to randomly shine the light, because Phil's eyes always got brighter and widened when he saw the spot. But like this, Phil happily chased that little spot. Clint just smiled at him whenever the little fox looked up at him excitedly.

"Phil don't bite the bed."

The little fox played a bit more before curling up in the space between Clint legs. When Clint sat criss crossed like he was now, Phil liked to be in that empty space. Clint scratched his side, making Phil purr. "Do you want a bath like this, or are you gonna change back to shower?"

Phil turned on his back to look up at Clint. Then climbed up under Clint shirt to poke head out and rest it on Clint's shoulder. Clint laughed. How many people can say they've had a little fox up their shirt?

"Okay. I'll go shower, and when I come out I'll bathe you."

Phil slipped out of Clint's shirt to let the man go shower. Clint came back out to make sure Phil was settled and watched the little fox trying to get off the bed. Phil was backing up to the edge of the bed to inch his way down. He made it to the floor without a problem and sat down when he saw Clint. "Yeah that's right. Caught you in the act."

Phil whined and crawled under the bed. Clint laughed and went back in the bathroom, Phil following him. "You good? Cool, I'll be out soon."

Clint showered quickly but took long enough for Phil to get bored and lay down. He jumped up and followed Clint when the blonde came out, naked. Clint was just grabbing some underwear.

The tub was filled up a bit. Enough to reach Phil's stomach and chest. Phil sat down in the water to get himself wet except for his head. Clint helped him with that by tipping his head up and slowly poured water over it. Being extra careful around Phil's ears.

Then he pulled out a mild cat shampoo. He did Phil's face and head first since they were the hardest parts. "Ears back. Thank you." Clint cleaned Phil's face carefully then asked him to stand so he could clean the rest of him. 

When they were all done Clint emptied the tub, wrapped Phil in a towel and carried him out. He dried him off as much as he could with the towel then laid it out flat. "Ready for the hair dryer?"

Phil chirped and walked in a circle. Clint got ready, this was actually pretty fun to watch. "Don't bite it." He turned on the hair dryer, and Phil started to rub himself on the towel. Trying to help dry himself off. Then he started to bite at the air blowing onto him. "Phil, don't bite the hair dryer. Turn. Let me get your tail and stuff."

It was fun to watch Phil's tail go from from the skinny thing it was, to fluffy. Once Phil was sure he was all dry he rubbed his head against Clint's hand and went to the bathroom to change back.

Clint was already in bed when he came back out to put on some clothes. Phil slipped in beside him and just purred. Clint scratched behind Phil's big ears. "You just want to play and cuddle today, huh?"

"Mhm. Also because there's something important I have to tell you."

"What's up?"

Phil straddled Clint's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck. Clint's own arms circled Phil's waist. 'Why has Phil been so affectionate lately?' He was about to find out.

"We're bonded now. And I can get pregnant-"

"You're pregnant!?"

"No Clint. Let me finish. I can get pregnant now. And, it's mating season."

"So. What're you trying to tell me?"

"Okay. I can get pregnant any time of the year. But during January and February I have a higher chance at getting pregnant. So we might want to be a little careful."

"Oh okay. So does that mean, you're like. In heat?"

"Kind of a little bit. Random arousal, erections, and wanting to be with you. But not intense like when we were bonding."

"Okay. You've been super lovey the past few days though. Shouldn't you be more, aggressive?"

"I've already found my mate. So I'm calm. For now. But I'll get angry if I see other people touch or talk to you. You can talk to other people. I just can't help it if I growl a little."

Clint cupped the back of Phil's head to get Phil to rest his head on his shoulder so he could nuzzle his neck. "Do you want me to wear a condom for the next two months?"

"Well, no. We already agreed we wouldn't try to stop it but we aren't going to try it either. I was just letting you know I have a high chance of getting pregnant because it's mating season. I thought it'd be wrong if I did get pregnant knowing that I had a high chance without telling you."

"Yeah, that'd be. A little messed up. Thank you for telling me. But hey. I don't care when we have a kid or kids. I don't care if we ever have them in the first place. I'm in no rush to have them. We have time. Hawks mate for life."

Phil pulled back to smile at Clint, sharp teeth catching Clint's attention briefly. "Hawks mate for life. So do fennec foxes."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
